djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-6493
CT-6493, otherwise known as "Burnt", was a clone scout in the Galactic Marines who served during the time of the Clone Wars. Biography Like most other clones, CT-6493 was created and trained on Kamino before being sent to serve the Grand Army of the Republic. During the Stakeout at Vandor Burnt along with two other troopers and Corporal Cutter snuck behind enemy lines, with Burnt taking point on leading everyone safely through the forest to the enemy compound. The team eventually scaled a wall that had openings into the CIS base, though met orbital fire on the way up. Burnt was the only trooper to question how the cruisers were able to pick them up on scanners, have enough accuracy to kill a trooper and be willing to fire on their own base. Once the cruiser had ceased fire, the team went through a grate that the corporal opened. Burnt and the other remaining trooper took point and went inside, only to leave their post later when they realized that the Corporal was gone, and the grate was welded shut again. Burnt would kick the grate down, and inspect the other possible entryway that the team didn't try, which was now open. Sometime during this, the other trooper disappeared. Burnt was lead to an elevator shaft that led to a small army of droids. Closest to Burnt was a group of crab droids being loaded into two MTT's. Burnt was forced to hide and crawl under one of the crab droids, but had to reveal himself when a battle droid commander started inspecting them. Once found out, Burnt shot the commander droid, and blinded the crab droid he was hiding under, using it both as cover and attempting to use it against the enemy as it was randomly firing. The other droids quickly noticed, with the commander of the other MTT ordering the droids to fire on Burnt, though this droid was quickly cut down by Burnt. A vulture droid on the other side of the room then activated, and shot the crab blind crab droid, though not before the crab had flung Burnt away with its leg. Burnt would then be surrounded by droidikas and was about to be executed before the rest of the Galactic Marines showed up and knocked the main hanger doors down, giving Burnt enough time to make an escape under the MTT's. Burnt would then rush towards a nearby shuttle, use a blowtorch to open it's locked doors, download some files from it, and use the hight of nearby deactivated AAT's to climb up the fallen hanger doors and return to the landing zone. Unbeknownst to Burnt, he has sustained multiple blaster wounds, and about a minute after handing the drive with the data he downloaded, he would pass out and die. Personality and Traits Burnt was seen to be a very determined soldier, and seen to keep tabs on almost everyone, as he constantly questioned why Corporal Cutter was falling behind often. He was also seen to be more independent than most clones, as he was willing to take point by himself. Gear and Equipment Burnt was seen to utilize a DC-15S in combat, likely due to his scouting role. He, like most other Galactic Marines, also wore the standard 21st Nova Corps armor, which would resemble the later Snow Troopers of the Galactic Empire. He was also seen to carry a blowtorch, possibly for infiltration and sabotage missions, and a data drive once again reinforcing the idea that he was trained to infiltrate and hinder the enemy. Trivia * Burnt was a one-off character created by Broopa for a Galactic Marine event. Category:Galactic Marines Category:21st Nova Corps Category:Scout Troopers Category:Clone Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic